originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dorgga
The Dorgga, Curatrix entdecken, formerly called the Legged Eel '''and Black Tree Dweller, is an original species created by ProjectOWL. The creature was initially created in 2008, when ProjectOWL was in grade 3, but was elaborated on in 2015. The Dorgga can be viewed as both a practical original species, but also as a spirit; a boggart of sorts. ProjectOWL has one main Dorgga character, a female named Maggie. Etymology The word Dorgga comes from the Irish / Scottish Gaelic word dorcha ''(pronounced ''dork-ah) meaning dark / dusky / enigmatic; dark in both a literal and figurative sense. Other forms of the word include dorchae ''and dorchi.'' The species' scientific name is Curatrix entdecken. Curatrix means guardian in Latin, while entdecken means discover in German. Conception The Dorgga began as simply a mythical creature, with rumours of it intended to be spread throughout the schoolyard. The creature was created by ProjectOWL and a friend. It was said to inhabit a slush-filled puddle by the jungle gym, and ProjectOWL made a model of it out of black plasticine. It was depicted as a black amphibian creature with a long, snake-like body and two forelimbs, with eyes and a muzzle. Evolution The Dorgga appears quite primitive in form. It's speculated that the Dorgga first appeared during the Carboniferous Period some '''345 million years ago, perhaps a relative of the Anthracosaurus or [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diplovertebron diplovertebron]. It appears to be an advanced form of Anthracosauria, being an amniote and having primarily reptilian features but still baring some amphibian features. It lived alongside dinosaurs, and, remarkably, was an endotherm like some dinosaur species, able to regulate its body temperature to some degree, essentially being warm-blooded. Its eyes are set facing forward somewhat, implying that it is a predator but still subject to being hunted itself. Its forelimbs have evolved for grasping tree trunks and rough terrain, and the skin and scales on the bottom of its tail an stomach are thick. The tail is vaguely similar to that of a snake's in the fact that the Dorgga can brace itself with it, wrapping it around things. Info Appearance Females can grow up to 4.5ft from tail to snout, and roughly 9in tall at the shoulder. Males are slightly smaller, growing around 3.2ft long. They have tough black skin, sometimes taking the form of scales in some places. They have more durable scales on their faces, and the skin on their underside is smooth yet tough. Their eyes are amber with round black pupils. They have a few sharp teeth on the front of their upper jaw and some smaller teeth on their bottom jaw, but no molars, since they swallow most food whole. They have large nostrils which they can close when underwater, and have two prominent ridges on their face, making up the brow. Its upper body structure is comparable to that of a moniter lizard, although the Dorgga has a slightly longer snout, vaguely frog-like eyes, and in recent incarnations, a visible tympanum, or eardrum. Distribution The Dorgga can be found in much of the Eastern United States and bordering Canada. It can be found in the Maritime provinces with the Northernmost point of its range being Labrador. It is found down the east coast all the way to South Carolina. On the west coast there is a large population found in the Great Bear Rainforest, although this area is rather small, including only the coast of British Columbia and Washington. There are two subspecies: the Eastern / Canal Dorgga, Curatrix e. kanal, and the Western / Mountain Dorgga, Curatrix e. berg. Habitat The Dorgga usually lives in wooded areas close to water. These can range from swamps and bogs to forests near lakes and rivers, and in the case of some Canal Dorgga, city waterways and sewers. They usually live within the vicinity of trees, where they rest. Rarely do Dorgga live in non-wooded areas. Trees offer them protection when sleeping, and without a safe place to sleep a Dorgga will often suffer insomnia. Diet Dorgga are omnivores, and lacking back teeth, usually swallow their food whole. They eat fish, frogs, newts, mice, voles, shrews, rats, berries, roots, waterweeds, insects, and sometimes carrion. While plants don't make up a large part of their diet, they have a fondness for berries and cherries. Trivia * Dorgga works for both singular and plural. E.g. One Dorgga or several Dorgga. Gallery Dorgga_sketched.jpeg|Sketch Dorgga2.jpg Dorgga_size.jpeg|The size of a female Dorgga compared to a human Fallcanada.JPG|Temperate woods and wetlands, the ideal habitat for a Dorgga Siren481541.JPG|The Siren, an amphibiam measuring 9.8 to 37.4 inches, is probably the closest real-word equivalent to the Dorgga Category:ProjectOWL Category:Original Species